


Alone

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disciple considers what to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexyfundancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfundancing/gifts).



> I've never drawn the Disciple before, I'm glad this prompt gave me the chance to really think about who she was and how she must have felt about her role. And she does have a pretty cool design :)
> 
> The picture isn't super gory, but does contain blood and a dead animal.

  
Description: The disciple stands, looking melancholy, above an animal carcass, her hand dripping with purple blood.


End file.
